Children of Ares
by Echelon8394
Summary: We all know Ares is such a jerk just because Zeus favours Perseus than him, but is that the real reason why he betrayed Zeus and released Kronos? Here's what really ticked Ares off. (Just some ideas i have. Don't like it, don't read it). Ares/OC
1. Prologue

Children of Ares

"_You're expecting me to follow your path, which I can't! You're breaking my heart, Ares! I love you! Our children love you! Stop!", she yelled. "There's no turning back, Agnes", said Ares. "Then, I'm sorry. I love you, but I'm so sorry", said Agnes. She took a few steps back and she was at the edge. One more step, she'll die hitting Kronos's lava. Ares knew what she was trying to do. "Agnes, stop", said Ares. "Forgive and forget. How hard can that be?", said Agnes. "Agnes, please…. Don't move", said Ares. "She's right, Ares", said Zeus, weakly. "I don't want to hear anything from you!", yelled Ares. "Goodbye, Ares. I love you", said Agnes, before she fell into the lava pit. "AGNES!", yelled Ares._

* * *

One morning, an old man was sitting by the water, fixing his fishing net. Then, a young boy – his grandson came by to sit next to him. "Can I help you grandfather?", asked the boy. "Oh no, my dear boy, it's alright. I'm quite finish here", said the old man. "Grandfather, I asked father and mother about the gods and they said they don't believe in them, but you do. Why is that?", asked the boy. "I was raised by my mother – your great grandmother to believe in them", said the old man. "Your father?", asked the boy again.

The old man sighed and said, "Have I told you about the gods?". The boy nodded and said, "Yes, but mother said it's just hogwash". "Have I missed any of the gods?", asked the old man. "I think we stopped at the god of war", said the boy. The old man laughed. "Ares, the god of war, how could I ever left him out? I hope he forgives me", said the old man. "Well, since mother and father are away, perhaps you have the time to tell me the story", said the boy.

"Ares was the god of war. He was driven by his blood lust to fight, but I think from where I stopped, I was telling the story of Agnes, yes?", said the old man. "She was the cousin to Queen Andromeda, who was born a bastard, but the gods took her side and she lived well till she died", said the boy. "Did I ever mention that Agnes was Ares's lover, the only one that can calm his blood lust?", said the old man. "Tell me the story, grandfather", said the boy, eagerly. So, the old man began his story.

"Long ago, men began losing faith to the gods and the gods began to lose their powers, but one woman stayed faithful. She was the sister to King of Argos, who ran away to be with her lover. She prayed to every god, thanking them every day for whatever blessing they gave her. One day, she gave birth to a daughter name Agnes. The child was blessed by the gods, especially Aphrodite who gave her the beauty that can match the goddess herself. Agnes was said to be the most beautiful maiden in Greece and even the gods favoured her as they did to her mother. Like her mother, Agnes was faithful to the gods and she prayed to them every day…"

"…Once, there was a plague that wiped half of Argos, including Agnes's parents. Her mother prayed Apollo to spare Agnes and so Apollo did. After the death of her parents, Agnes managed to survive with the help of the fishing skills her father taught, Poseidon, who helped her with her catching and Demeter, who helped her in her vegetable plants, but when Princess Andromeda, Agnes's cousin pleaded to her parents to take Agnes under their protection, they refused…"

"One day, as she walked home from the harbor, three drunkard men followed her and attempted to rape her. She prayed to any god to save her and came down Ares. He bashed the men with his hammer and sent them off running. When he turned to her, he saw her beauty face to face. Ares fell in love with her. He helped her home and left, but the next night he came back to be with her. He claimed her as his and she too, fell in love with him. Eventually, she gave birth to a boy named Theron, whose name means hunter was born at night, in the presence of the goddess Artemis and she vowed to watch over the boy…".

"…The boy grew up with his father watching him. Ares was becoming forgetful of his godly duty due to his joy of having a son who was worthy enough to be a god. Zeus, although he loved his grandson, made a decree that the gods and goddesses are no longer allowed to interfere with their offspring. At the council, Ares was furious. He had been angry with Zeus, who favours his mortal son Perseus than Ares. He watched Theron and Agnes from above and he longed for her love and warmth of her heart. Out of frustration, he rebelled and went down to be with them anyway. Then, Agnes gave birth to a daughter, whom Ares named Chrysantos, meaning the golden flower…".

"…The goddesses Aphrodite and Athena argued to be the godmothers until the goddess Hera resolved their problem by appointing both of them to be Chrysantos's godmothers. Ares vowed to never abandon them, but when Zeus was at wits end with his son, he dragged Ares back to Mount Olympus and banned him from leaving. Ares went mad because he could no longer see Agnes, Theron and Chrysantos. At that time, Agnes was with child and she had a difficult labor. She gave birth to her second son, Aries after his father, but Agnes had lost the will to leave, now that Ares was no longer by her side. She was too weak to feed Aries. The child cried for three days and grew weaker. No woman would want to nurse him. Theron was worried. He prayed to the gods to save his family. He couldn't leave to fish because no one would want to look after his younger siblings and his sick mother. The goddess Hera took pity of her grandchildren. She went down and feed Aries, which satisfy his hunger for a week. Agnes, too weak to do anything and knew she would die soon; she used the last of her energy to pray to the gods to spare her children. She bid them farewell before Hades herself came to gather her soul and welcome her to the underworld…"

"…The people of Argos didn't want them there, so they banished them, despite of Princess Andromeda's protests. The princess helped Agnes a few times with the children and she loved them just as much as Agnes and Ares loved them. As the children of Ares, they were strong. They roamed the land of Greece under the watchful eyes of the gods, but they were humans. They grew weak and nearly died. After the 12 Olympians pleaded Zeus to spare the children from death, Zeus himself broke his own rule and went to see Perseus. The demigod set out to find his nephews and niece, leaving his wife to care for his new born son, Helius. When he found them, he brought them back; he and his wife, Io nursed them back to health and raised them with Helius. As for Ares, Aphrodite told him what had happened to Agnes and the children. Ares went on a rampage. He shut himself for days, mourning for his Agnes…". The old man stopped to catch his breath.

The boy thought for a minute before asking, "Aries? Isn't that your name?". "Yes, that is my name", said the old man – Aries. "Then, you're a demigod too? Like Perseus?", said the boy eagerly. "Yes I am. My father was Ares and this is what happens next", said Aries as he continued his story.


	2. Chapter 1

Chp 1

Theron watched as his uncle Perseus teaching Helius, Theron's cousin how to fish. Theron's younger siblings were just right behind him, playing with the sands as he threw his net to catch some fish. Once they have enough, they brought back to their hut. "Good catch today, dad", said Helius as he dropped the last basket of fish in front of his father. Once they have settled putting everything at their rightful place, Theron took his siblings back to their room for a nap.

Once they have slept, Theron went to his room. He sat by the bed and grabbed his sword. It was the last gift from his father, Ares before Zeus dragged him back to Mount Olympus and banned him from returning to him, his siblings and his mother. His mother, Agnes had died because she had lost the will to live after Ares was dragged back to Mount Olympus. Perseus stood by the door of Theron's room and saw the longing in his eyes.

"You know why…, my father had to drag him back", said Perseus. "My father was neglecting his duty as a god", said Theron. "But you know Zeus loves you as Ares have", said Perseus. Theron could only nod before putting the sword back under his bed. Theron wanted to walk out, but Perseus held him by the shoulder. "I care for you as I have to Helius. You have faith in them. Don't turn it to hatred just because my father separated you from yours", said Perseus. "I'm grateful for everything you did for us, uncle. Truly I am, but it seems unfair when he favours my mother just as he does to you, but he caused her misery which leads to her death. I pray to them every day, but it seems unsettling to me", said Theron.

Perseus nodded and let the boy go. Theron sat by the harbor for hours. When dusk arrived, Chrysantos ran towards her brother and said, "Theron, Uncle Perseus is calling for dinner". "You go ahead. I'll come back a little bit late, ok?", said Theron. The young girl shrugged and ran back home, her golden ponytail that Theron enjoyed to tie was bouncing side to side. Theron came home and saw his uncle stood by the well, staring towards the surrounding. Something was coming as the ground shook and Theron ran home.

When he arrived at the front door, he saw Zeus. "You just passing through?", asked Perseus. Zeus turned to them and said, "No, I need your help, Perseus, Theron". "You're the Great God Zeus. You don't need my help", said Perseus. "There is a calamity coming. It will affect us all. Gods and men. The humans may have stopped praying to us", said Zeus and Perseus interrupted, "With good reasons". "But there are consequences", said Zeus, "Without prayers, we gods lose our power. When our power leaves us, all our work comes undone. All of it", said Zeus.

The ground shook and Perseus held a pot before it fell and then, stood by the door to Helius's room. "The walls of Tartarus are falling", said Perseus. "It is emptying all its demons onto the Earth. The first are already here", said Zeus, "If our power diminishes any further, we gods will become mortal. We will die and Kronos himself will escape. It will mean chaos. The end of the world", said Perseus. "What am I meant to do? This is business for gods", asked Perseus, "You can't drag Theron into this. He's just a boy".

"I want to help!", said Theron. "Who will look after them if I leave?", asked Perseus and Theron knew the argument was invalid. "We need all our children now…, grandchildren as well. Perhaps, together we can remedy this, but we need every shred of power, Perseus", said Zeus. "I will never leave my son", said Perseus. "Then, I'll go", said Theron. Zeus looked at him like he was an open book. Theron was so much like his father, except for one thing, he and his siblings has their mother's thinking – to forgive and forget. He forgave Zeus for taking away his father because he knew the King of Olympus had his reasons to do so, even though Theron disagree with it. "You will do no such things. You live under my roof, you go by my rules", said Perseus.

Zeus turned to Perseus and placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I know your heart better than you know it yourself. You believe your human half makes you unworthy to join us. You will learn someday that being half-human makes you stronger than a god, not weaker", said Zeus. Perseus nodded and said, "I think you should go". Zeus understood and nodded. "Sleep well, Perseus", said Zeus. He walked and halted his movement as he stood next to Theron.

"How is my father?", asked Theron. "He's…, alright", was all Zeus said. Theron nodded and grabbed a shell charm bracelet that Chrysantos made for Ares. He handed the bracelet to Zeus and said, "Will you give it to him? Chrysantos made it herself". Zeus nodded and with a flash of lightning, he was gone. Perseus and Theron bid good night to each other before retiring for the night.


	3. Chapter 2

Chp 2

Deep under the Earth, Poseidon awaited his brother, Zeus with his nephew Ares in front of the entrance to Tartarus. Poseidon watched as Ares stared at the gates of Tartarus, searching for Agnes. Zeus arrived and greeted his brother with a hug. "It has been an age", said Poseidon. "Indeed, it has", said Zeus.

Zeus saw Ares and greeted him, but Ares felt his father's word no longer meant anything to him. "Where's my brother, Perseus? Gone fishing?", he said, sarcastically. "Yes", said Zeus. "What a brave and noble decision", said Ares. Sensing the cynical remark, Zeus merely walked past his son and Poseidon faced his nephew with a stern look. "Let's go, then", he said and they walked right behind Zeus. They walked till they reached the gate. "Tartarus, the great prison of the Underworld", said Ares.

"Before we begin", said Zeus. He fished the bracelet out of his pocket and tossed them to Ares. "Your daughter made it for you", said Zeus before proceeding to enter Tartarus. Ares smiled and wore the bracelet proudly as he followed Zeus and Poseidon inside. Ares knew Zeus broke his own law to see Perseus. Sometimes, after he was allowed back to Earth, he stood from afar to watch his children. He couldn't risk of being banned from Earth again. The first thing he did after being released was to visit Agnes's grave, and then he went to find his children. He saw his half-brother Perseus nursed his children back to health. He may hate Perseus, but he was grateful that Perseus had agreed to raise his children. Sometimes, he left gifts to his children. Aries was too young to understand, but Theron and Chrysantos knew. Every night, the three siblings prayed, especially to their father.

"Brother Hades!", Zeus called out for his brother, "We have come to your domain as agreed! Show yourself to us!". Hades appeared with his pitchfork in hand."After so many years, the sons of Kronos, together once more", said Hades. "Brothers in arms", said Poseidon. "Hades…", said Zeus, "You are the great ruler of the Underworld. Allow us to enter and help you rebuild the walls of Tartarus". "My beloved brother, who banished me here for eternity to look after our father, now seeks reconciliation", said Hades. "We must forget the past, brother and unite!", said Zeus. "Yes", said Hades, "But on my terms".

Zeus was uneasy when Hades said that. He turned to see a Chimera was about to attack and he warned Poseidon, who ducked just in time. Two more Chimera came up and attacked the gods as Hades watched. They fought, but one managed to hit Poseidon straight at his chest. Ares took a hold of his War Hammer and Zeus noticed the look on his son's face. Ares hit Zeus, a direct blow to the head. He hit Zeus again and again. _"This is for them"_, Ares muttered in his heart as he slammed his hammer to Zeus, who then dropped to the floor of the Underworld. Hades smirked with triumph. Ares picked up the thunderbolt and felt its power. Poseidon, on the other hand, quietly got up and escaped.

(Meanwhile)

Theron dreamt that he was at a forest and he saw a group of deers, galloping right past him. He knew Artemis wanted to see him. He walked further using the moonlight as his guide. "My Lady Artemis, I'm here!", Theron called out. Then, he heard a crack of twig. He turned around, surprisingly his sword was at his hand and readied for battle. He eased himself and rushed to Artemis's side when he saw her limping and clutching her bloodied stomach. "My Lady Artemis, what happened?", asked Theron. He helped Artemis to a nearby rock and let her leaned her body there. "Ares and Hades had rebelled against us, the Olympians. They planned to release Kronos on Earth", said Artemis.

Ares was planning to release Kronos? "I don't believe my father would do such a thing", said Theron as he helped to suppress the blood. "Believe it, my boy. He was angry when he found out that your mother died. He was angry that you had to be exiled. You and you siblings were so young and you have to endure so much", said Artemis. "We are the children of Ares. We have to be strong", said Theron. "Listen to me, Theron. You must go with your uncle to help and save the universe. They have captured Zeus and many of us are probably dead. You and Perseus are our only hope", said Artemis, weakly.

"I will not let you down, my lady", said Theron. She kissed Theron's forehead, giving her blessing. "I know you would be a great hero", said Artemis before turning into stone and crumbled into dust. Theron yelled in frustration and he was awake when his uncle shook his shoulder. "By the gods, what's wrong with you?", said Perseus. "Artemis is dead", said Theron. "It's just a dream", said Perseus as he got up and left to fish. Was it a dream? But Theron knew it wasn't.

Theron stayed at home with his siblings. He thought back what Artemis said. Ares was rebelling and on Kronos's side? Why would he do that? Was it because of his anger towards Zeus action by separating Ares and his lover and children? Agnes always said to forgive and forget. Perhaps, Theron thought this was one thing that Ares couldn't forgive and forget Zeus's action.

Suddenly, a meteor-like has flown and fell hard at the town's market. Theron knew something bad was going to happen. He quickly grabbed Chrysantos and Aries and hid them in a hole in his room. "Whatever happens, don't come out until I come and get you", said Theron. Aries was already crying out of fear and Chrysantos waved goodbye as Theron closed the hatch. He grabbed his sword under the bed and ran outside, tailing his uncle who was looking for Helius, a sword in hand and armor already fastened on him.

Theron ran towards the town until Perseus pulled him down when a two-headed Chimera breathed out fire. "Get them to safety!", said Perseus. Theron helped the people towards to safety and trying to calm the chaos, even though he knew it was impossible. As he was doing that, he saw his uncle being dragged by the Chimera. Theron chased them and saw Perseus held them down with a chain. One head – the one with flammable venom was stabbed through and through and it was spilling out the venom while the other one – the one that breathes fire then spat out the fire and burn itself.

As the town people extinguished the fire, Perseus had Clea, a kind woman who was a nurse stitched Perseus's wound. Theron brought Helius to the house and Chrysantos and Aries came out running to their brother. Perseus returned and looked at Theron. He had asked Helius to bring Chrysantos and Aries to their room and stayed there. "So Artemis is really dead?", he asked and Theron nodded. "Most of the gods might be too, except for Zeus, Hades and my father, Ares", said Theron.

"What happened?", asked Perseus. Theron told his uncle what Artemis told him. "Who will look after the young ones if not you?", said Perseus. "Uncle, I may be able to reason him", said Theron. "No one reasons with the God of War", said Perseus. "Except mum", Theron muttered. "Fine, you can come. Get Clea down here", said Perseus. Theron ran to Clea's house and brought her back to their house. Perseus explained to the elder woman what will happen and she agreed to look after them.

Before he leaves, Perseus brought Helius and Theron to Mount of Idols. Perseus had hoped that Zeus wasn't captured as Theron explained what Artemis told him. When they reached the temple, they sat down in front of Zeus's statue and began to pray. Theron prayed as well, hoping Artemis was wrong, but it wasn't Zeus that appeared; it was a wounded Poseidon instead. The sea god walked with the aid of his trident.

"Poseidon, what happened?", asked Perseus. "Hades and Ares have joined Kronos against humanity. All the gods have disappeared. I fear the worst", said Poseidon. Perseus helped his uncle to sit at a nearby stone. "Where's my father?", asked Perseus. "Captured. You must journey to the Underworld and free him", said Poseidon. "They took my father", said Perseus as he knelt in front of Poseidon. "You and Theron are the only hope left in this world or there will be oblivion", said Poseidon. "How do I do it?", asked Perseus, "I'm only half a god". "Then, you must find another half. Not to mention that Theron is here to help you", said Poseidon, "Agenor, he's my son. He's with Queen Andromeda. Tell him to take you to the Fallen One". Perseus stood up and Poseidon slammed his trident to the ground. "Take this", said Poseidon as he referred to his trident, "Use it. If my son survives and proves worthy, give it to him". Poseidon turned to stone and its dust was blown by the wind, just as Artemis did. Perseus caught the trident before it fell.

(Meanwhile)

Ares secured the chains that held Zeus. "My own son betrays me", said Zeus. "Only when it suits you, you remember I am your son", said Ares. "Hades", Zeus attempted to plead, but Hades interjected, "You're sweating like a human, brother. Next, it'll be tears". "Don't waste words on him", said Ares, "Kronos is waiting, father". "What?", Zeus was surprised. "Our father has offered us a deal", said Hades. "You fool!", yelled Zeus. "If we help him to escape Tartarus, he will allow we few gods who remain to keep our immortality", said Hades.

Zeus tried to unchain himself, but he was no match when Ares gripped his neck using the chain surrounding his neck. "Let him speak!", said Hades. Ares looked at him with doubt and said, "Are you becoming weak?". "You're in the Underworld, Ares, where it's wise to obey me", said Hades. "You forget that our father once tried to kill us", said Zeus. "No, I remember everything", said Hades. "And what exactly that our father wants from us in return for our precious immortality?", asked Zeus.

"We simply offer him the last of your divine powers so that he may free himself", said Hades. "Oh, Hades", said Zeus, "What have I done to you?". Zeus leaned himself on Hades's shoulder and laughed. "You laugh as if you have a choice. There is no choice", said Hades. He turned his back, where Ares stood and the Chimeras was prepared to pull Zeus and said, "I hope you have enough of them". "Pull him", Hades ordered the Chimeras. "Wait till your children betray you, Ares", said Zeus. Ares punched him square to the face. "They wouldn't betray me. I know they won't", said Ares. Zeus merely laughed. Ares wanted to punch more, but Hades held him by the shoulders and Ares walked away.

He walked till he saw the figure of a woman. He approached her, but the woman yelled at him to stop. "Agnes…, what's wrong?", said Ares. "How could you, Ares? How could you betray Zeus?", said the woman – Agnes. Her body had died, but since she was a favourite to all gods, including Hades, Hades let her wandered as she waited for her children instead being stuck at the heart of Tartarus. "He must pay for what he did", said Ares. Agnes shook her head and sobbed. "No, Ares. What he did was for the best. You were neglecting your duties after I gave birth to Theron", said Ares.

"He is my pride and joy…, so is Chrysantos and Aries, even though I never get to know our youngest son", said Ares. "You have so many offspring and consorts, why us?", asked Agnes. "I fell in love with you, Agnes. Your ability to see the good side of the situation even when I'm angry and yelling at you unintentionally, you still go by your code – to forgive and forget. Our children had my looks, but they are like you in so many ways", said Ares. "Why can't you just forgive and forget, Ares? Isn't that simpler?", asked Agnes. "I'm not like that, Agnes. I tried, but I can't be like you", said Ares.

Agnes shook her head and her soul wander to the other side. Ares wanted to go after her, but he was blocked by Hades's pitchfork. "Let her be. You've done enough", said Hades, before leaving to see how far the Chimeras had pulled Zeus.


End file.
